


I will become yours and you will become mine

by midnightlarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Prepare your kleenex tissues, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightlarrie/pseuds/midnightlarrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It just took them a little while to realize they weren’t meant for anyone else. The aspect of LouisandHarry was always written in the stars."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will become yours and you will become mine

**Author's Note:**

> louis and harry are the same age in this fic. i dont have much experience writing fics as i mostly write essays and short stories, but this is the first one that i completed! i was about 17 when i wrote this and i am 19 now, so be kind. it wouldn’t hurt to listen to the song from the title later in the fic as you see fit. it makes the reading experience a little better if you listen to it at the right time. the beginning is not my best work but it gets better. enjoy :)
> 
> also, disclaimer: this is a complete work of fiction
> 
> title from "i choose you" by sara bareilles (i think i spelled her name right)
> 
> also, posting this stressed me the hell out, so there may be slight formatting errors. i swear it looks so much better on google docs. i hope you like it anyway

 

**Fifth year**

 

It was a chilly morning and it was also the first day of school for Louis and Harry. They waited at the bus top for the familiar yellow school bus to pull up in front of them with a loud hiss and carry them down the long bumpy distance to primary school, where they would experience their first day of year one. Harry was shaking, he was that nervous, while Louis on the other hand wasn’t bothered. It was almost as if he had already gone through the whole day with a breeze and was ready for more. Excited, even.

They found out that they did not sit next to each other in  class, which did not sit well with Harry. Tears started to roll down Harry’s face once he got the news that Louis, his security blanket, was meant to sit in the back while Harry himself was to sit front and center. He was miserable for the first few minutes but then the learning games started; that seemed to clear his tears right up.

He befriended a girl called Angela who had long red hair that flowed down her back in waves. She had beautiful eyes that were the same color as Harry’s hair. She was a gorgeous five year old girl who sat beside Harry in the front row of Miss Robertson’ year one class. This was the beginning.

**Tenth Year**

Louis was having an awful time. This year, Johanna and Anne decided to join Harry and Louis’ birthday so it would be one big, fun party. Louis, however, was having the opposite of fun. He felt that instead of having a birthday party, he was at his own pity party. The only guest that came to the rollerskating rink were Harry’s friends and that was because they were the only ones invited.

Louis only pretended to like Harry’s friends (with the exception of Liam and Stan-they seemed pretty neat) because he didn’t want to seem like a lonely loser for only having a handful of friends, which actually included Harry, while Harry made friends with practically every kid in their year (and even a few in the year above).

They were only ten. Just ten, to Louis. Double digits was nothing special; it was just another birthday spent with a bunch of people he didn’t really care for. On the other hand, they were turning ten. Well...Harry was turning ten and Louis had already turned ten a month before, but still. Harry was ecstatic to have people that he enjoyed having around at his party. He was turning ten.

x

When it was time to blow out the candles, only one person noticed Louis was gone. Only one person comforted him in the bathroom stall of the roller skating rink while he cried his eyes out. That person wasn’t Harry.

**Thirteenth year**

“I guess he’s getting to that age,” Anne said. But, truthfully, Loui felt like Harry was “at that age” already. Being thirteen was no excuse to ditch family for friends, Louis thought. Being thirteen was no excuse to act like the asshole friends you befriended. Louis couldn’t even look at Anne, a woman he considered to be his second mother, after defending her son when he hurt Louis the way he did. Louis cried that night.

x

The next morning, Louis woke up to a weight on his stomach and the smell of morning breath up his nose. Harry. He must’ve used the spare key to sneak in Louis’ house and into his room. He’d done it before but those times were under different circumstances.

“Get off,” Louis nearly growled as he shoved Harry’s body off of him and onto the floor. Harry fell with a thud and a grunt. He was awake.

“What was that for?” he hissed, sitting up slowly.

“Shh! You’ll wake my mum.” Louis pulled on a proper t shirt and flannel; he didn’t even bother changing out of his plaid pajama bottoms before he slipped into his canvas shoes. He began to make his way out of the house..

“Where are you going?” Harry whispered from the bedroom floor. He got no reply.

He followed Louis to wherever it was he was going, both of them being extra quiet so that Jay would remain asleep.

x

They ended up just a few minutes’ walk from their houses at McKinney’s Bridge that stood over a slightly larger lake, It was a spot that really only they knew about from all of those times they’d gone ‘exploring’ as younger children. The wooden railing was wide enough to sit on and short enough from the floor of the bridge to climb over.

Louis climbed on the railing and sat, just like many other times he’d done, and Harry followed his lead, much like he’d done before as well. They sat a foot from each other on McKinney’s Bridge, the only sounds lingering in the air bring birds’ songs and the gentle flow of the lake water. They sat like that for a while, neither uttering even the smallest of words until Louis broke the silence, gaze still faced forward and away from Harry.

“Why do you keep shutting me out?” His tone was stern.

 

“What?” Harry looked at Louis for the first time since they sat down, his eyebrow bunched together in genuine confusion.

“You heard me.” He looked at Harry, quickly though, and faced forward again, legs swinging back and forth. “Why are you excluding me?”

Harry didn’t really know what to say to that because he honestly didn’t know. He didn’t purposely exclude Louis from his life, it just happened. He still texted him to see how his day was, and there was that one time he and Louis did that thing....oh. Oh. He didn’t realize until then that, yeah he had been spending less time with Louis and more and more time with his school friends. But didn’t Loius know that Harry would never really leave him? He had to know that. They were practically joined at the hip since birth. Harry loved Louis almost more than anyone. Louis had to know that.

“I’m sorry.” A chill began to weave through the air. Louis started to shiver.

“W-What?”

“I said I’m-”

“No, I heard what you said...I just can’t believe I’m hearing it.”

“Why?”

“Because…because it’s been this way for a long time and you choose now to apologize but-” Louis was the one who was cut off this time. He didn’t really know when the foot of space between them became less than an inch, but it happened. Harry’s cold lips were being firmly pressed against Louis’. It was happening. And it was over just as quickly as it began. Not even a good 5 seconds.

“Why…? Why did you…?”

Harry responded with another experimental peck to Louis’ lips and a smug grin. He hopped off of the railing of the bridge and left Louis sitting there, still on the wooden railing, with a puzzled smile and tented pajama bottoms.

x

It seemed that the birds were singing a little louder and the sun was shining a little brighter.

LouisandHarry were back.

**Sixteenth year**

By the look Harry’ face, you would think Molly, his pet cat, just died. The truth is, though, he failed his driving test.

“Oh, cheer up, babe. There’s always next time.”

“I know,” Harry sighed. He kissed Angela on the lips as she climbed onto his lap, their fronts pushed up against one another. She wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck and deepened the kiss.

They kissed like that for a while, Harry threading his fingers through Angela’s long, lustrous ginger hair, Angela biting Harry’s lips in response. He smiled and pulled away from her lips just enough so that he could speak. “Let’s continue this later, yeah? I want to call Louis and see how he did.” He softly and quickly pat her bum, which was still on his lap. “Up you go.”

He jogged up the stairs and then into his room and finally onto his bed. He picked up his cell phone from the nightstand and searched for Louis’ name under his contacts folder. It was Louis’ name with a simple red heart beside it.

Louis picked up on the fourth ring, which piqued Harry’s curiosity because he usually answered on the second ring-even after the break up.

“Yeah?” There were a few people in the background, it sounded like.

“Hey, Lou. Um, I just called to see how you’re doing. Did you pass?” Harry asked.

“Hey, Haz...Harry, I’m gonna have to call you back.” More background noise. “It’s- it’s-hey! Save me the last beer, Stan! It’s too-no, just save me one!-chaotic. I’ll call you right back, okay? Bye”

“B-” Before Harry could even finish saying goodbye, Louis’ voice was gone, and the dial tone took it place.

x

Harry had been on the phone with Louis for about 3 minutes. Someone was giggling on the other end. There was someone with Louis, wherever the hell he was. It sounded like a guy.

“Hey, Louis, where are you?”

“I’m in Stan’s room now. He’s in the basement with some girl.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, we were in his backyard, but it started raining so we came back inside. Where are you?”

My bedroom, he answers.

“Mm. So what was it you were asking me earlier? Something about passing?”

Harry picked at a loose thread on his t shirt. “Oh, I was asking if you passed your driving test.”

“Did you?”

There was a long pause before Harry answered. “No.”

“Me neither,” Louis smiled. Harry smiled too because he didn’t feel bad that he failed; he wasn’t alone after all.

HIs smile faltered, though, when he heard a wet smacking noise that sounded somewhat close to the phone followed by a sigh from Louis.

“Lou, who is that?”

 

“No one.” Another smack sound. A deep moan. A hiss from Louis.

“Louis, do you have a guy in the room with you?” Harry was becoming upset. How dare Louis do something like that. The break up wasn’t that long ago (4 months and 3 days, to be exact) and already he had guys hanging off of him.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business, Harry. Besides, you have a girlfriend. What’s it matter if I’m dating someone as well, hm?” He was right.

“I know you well enough to know that you’re not really dating that guy. He’s a rebound fuck, I can tell from the way you’re acting. You’re probably with him just to make me jealous, aren’t you?” Harry’s frown was turning into a grin.

“You know, that’s your problem, Harry. You think everything is about you. That’s one of the reasons we broke up.”

“Only that’s not true is it? You and I both know I’m one of the most selfless people you’ve met.” Louis’ guy was probably sucking him off by then. Harry hadn’t heard any noise from him in a while. Speaking of which…”I bet that’s what I was hearing! He was giving you lovebites just now, wasn’t he?”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“You were probably going to come by tomorrow just so I could see the marks on your neck.”

Louis had nothing to say to that. Probably because it was true. How the hell did Harry know him so well?

“Is he blowing you right now, Louis? It must not feel very good, I haven’t heard you moan once.”

Louis moaned at that.

“Ah, so you’re not completely dead below the waist, then? Is it because I’m talking to you like this, Louis? That’s the first time you’ve made a sound since he started.”

“Fuck you.” He moaned again.

“You wish it was my mouth around you.” By that point, Louis couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “Just pretend he’s me. Pretend he sucks you off as good as I do.” He came after that.

“I’ve got to go.”

Harry was once again left alone with the sounds of the dial tone to replace Louis’ voice (he wasn’t completely alone; Angela was right downstairs, probably watching QVC and drinking coffee) but this time he wasn’t jealous or upset.

There was a possibility that LouisandHarry would be back.

**Eighteenth year**

Harry was laid beside Louis in his own bed, guilt replacing the passion that was just present in his heart.

“What’s wrong?” Louis softly caressed Harry’s cheek, their legs intertwined under the white sheet.

He looked directly into Louis’ eyes. “I don’t feel right.”

“Well, I can get you some paracetamol from-”

“No. No, I mean I don’t feel right.” Louis’ hand immediately stopped stroking his cheek.

“Oh.”

“We can’t keep doing this.”

Louis just stared back at him. He didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t even hurt or upset; he just didn’t know what the hell to say.

Harry turned under the sheet so that he was facing Louis and looked into his eyes again. “I can’t keep hurting Angela this way. And you have Zayn.” Louis opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was silence.

“I’ll call Angela right now.”

“And tell her what, exactly?” He put his hand up to his head, his thumb against his ear and his pinky against his mouth, as if to imitate a phone. “‘Hey, babe,’” he said, mocking Harry’s voice, “‘I’ve been cheating on you with my best friend, who’s also been my boyfriend a few times, while you’re at work. Sorry. Love you.’ That’ll go well, won’t it?”

“No, I mean I’m breaking up with her.”

  
  
“What?” Louis’ facial expression was one of disbelief.

“It’s not right, what we’re doing.”

“So, eight months of doing this, and you choose now? What changed your mind?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know but it stops now. I’ll tell her. You tell Zayn.” He takes Louis’ hand in his. “I want you. For real this time.” He kisses Louis’ knuckles. “If you’ll have me.”

“And what if it doesn’t work out again, hm? I’ve got things going good with Zayn and I don’t want to ruin that.”

“Then why are you in my bed right now, naked?” Silence. “That’s what I thought. Things must not be as good as you say.” Harry paused and kissed Louis’ hand again. “I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you. Please be with me.”

“I-”

“Why is it so hard for you to choose me, to choose what you want?”

Louis was left speechless once again. So instead of looking like an idiot, he kissed Harry on the lips, softly at first, and then with more determination. He pulled Harry on top of him and they both moaned as their groins rubbed together from the movement.

“Wait,” Harry panted. “So that’s a yes, right?”

“Yes! Now get inside me.”

Harry beamed and did as he was told, spreading Louis’ legs and sliding into him. He was already a bit loose from just an hour ago, but he was still tight enough to elicit a groan from Harry.

“I never get tired of this,” he moaned as he looked at Louis with pure love and admiration. That’s one thing that never (and will never) changed: the love that they have for each other. Even after the break up, they had an insane amount of love for each other in their hearts. It was always Louis for Harry and Harry was always the one for Louis. It just took them a little while to realize they weren’t meant for anyone else. The aspect of LouisandHarry was always written in the stars.

They continued their love making for quite a while, Louis’ legs slung over Harry’s shoulders, Harry’s hands on either side of Louis’ head. Louis’ hands switched between holding Harry and fisting the sheets, and the bed was moving a little from the force Harry was putting behind each thrust. There were many things lingering in the air, like the loud moans, screams, and whimpers coming from the both of them (especially Louis; Harry was really giving it to him), the creaking noises coming from the bed, and love. Love was definitely lingering in the air (which smelled like sex).

Harry finally came with a prolonged groan. Louis tipped over the edge shortly after. He kissed Louis gingerly on the lips not once, not twice, but three times before pulling out and taking his previous spot beside Louis.

“I love,” he said, facing Louis and kissing him again. “So much.”

“Thanks,” Louis smiled, making Harry’s jaw drop while he also grinned.

“Bugger.”

He took Harry’s face in both of his hands as he leaned over him. “I love you so fucking much.” That made Harry beam. They kissed again.

LouisandHarry were back, and this time, things would be different. Hopefully.

**Thirtieth year**

The year is 2026 and Harry is very happy. He’s got a new puppy (her name is Belle and she gets along very well with Molly), he’s got a new flat in New York City, and he’ got the love of his life right beside him through it all.

“What are you thinking?” Louis whispers.

“I was just thinking about everythin’. About how happy I am.” The wind picks up a bit; Harry clutches the front of his sweater together with one hand and pulls Louis closer into his side with the other.

Louis smiles, making the very slight wrinkles in the outer corners of his eyes show. “I am too.”

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” The bride and groom share an embrace and everyone, including Louis and Harry, stand up to clap and cheer.

x

“So glad you could make it!” Gemma hugs her younger brother, and then Louis. “The flight from New York must’ve been bothersome; I know you two just got back from Cali.”

The lights are dim in the reception room and surrounding Gemma, Harry, and Louis are all of the guests doing miscellaneous things- eating, chatting, the usual.

“We wouldn’t miss it for anything,” Louis replies.

“Absolutely. I mean, sure, I kind of forgot just how cold and windy it gets here in London, but...wow. My big sister’s getting married.”

“Is married.” Right. Harry doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to that. Wasn’t it just yesterday when they were fighting over the telly, or wrestling in the family room? He can’t be too sure. “You boys need to hop on the marriage bandwagon now. Louis, all your sisters have married-with the exception of Daisy, but she’s at least engaged. I mean-”

“We’ll do it when we’re ready, Gem. All in good time.”

She smiled while she hugged her brother once again, whispering in his ear as she did so. “Make sure you don’t wait too long, okay?” Gemma pulled back. “Now, I’ve got to go find about three bridesmaids to help me hold this dress while I go take a wee. Excuse me.” She left, leaving Harry and Louis laughing into their hands.

**Thirty-Second year**

Louis and Harry are married now. They’re married and they’ve still got their flat in New York City, they’ve still got Belle (who isn’t much of a puppy anymore), and they’ve still got each other.

They’re lying in bed holding one another, worrying about nothing but the sound of their heartbeats coming together to make a beautiful song. The time is a little after noon on a Sunday in September. The weather is lovely-clear skies with plenty of sun, a light breeze, and a perfect amount of humidity.

“We’re married now,” Louis says. He shifts so that he’s on his back. Harry mirrors him and smiles.

“I know.” His eyes are closed; he doesn’t know Louis is studying his face.

“We’re husband and husband.”

“I know.” Harry chuckles and slings his arm over his face. “Have been for four months.” He’s still grinning.

“Yeah, but...I just can’t believe it. Even now.”

“I know.”

“Could you repeat that? I don’t think I heard you the first time,” Lou teases.

Harry jolts from his lying position, startling Louis. He makes his way to the en suite, which is closer to Louis’ side of the bed. His eyes follow Harry’s figure across the room, still resting on his back, but using his elbows to prop himself up. “Wait, I was just joking.”

Harry halts mid step and crosses over to the room, smiling, so that he is in front of Louis. “I know,” he says and kisses Louis sweetly on the lips. I just need to b-”

“Brush your teeth, I get it. Just hurry back so you can make sweet love to me.”

Harry’s wiggles his eyebrows and rushes to the bathroom, tripping over one of Belle’s toys on the way. Louis laughs to himself because he’s married a complete idiot.

x

Harry brushes his teeth in record time and they make love on that beautiful Sunday afternoon in their New York City flat, sunlight pouring in from the space between the silk curtains.

**Thirty-fourth year**

 

Lottie, Louis decides, is probably the best sister a guy could ask for. Without her, he probably wouldn’t be awake at midnight feeding his son, while his husband sleeps soundly beside him. She carried Oliver. Harry’s sperm was used along with the eggs from an egg donor; Louis’ sperm would be used for the next baby and they already made a deal with Allison (the donor) to continue to donate her eggs to them. That way, their children’s DNA would be somewhat consistent.

After changing Oliver’s nappy, feeding him his bottle, and burping him, Louis can finally go back to sleep. He lies beside Harry, careful not to wake him, and closes his eyes.

**Thirty-eighth year**

 

“Damn it!”

“Watch your language.” Even after all these years, Harry is still clumsy as hell. “Oliver, baby, please try not to leave your toys lying around. Your father doesn’t know how to look before he walks,” Louis teases, smiling.

Oliver does as he is told, picking up his blocks and dolls. He receives a kiss on the head from Harry. “Thanks, bud.”

Louis waits with Oliver at the pre school bus stop shortly after they all eat breakfast, while Harry stays inside with Charlie, they brand new baby. When Louis gets back inside, he can’t help but notice the weird way Harry is staring at him, slowly rocking Charlie in his arms.

“What?”

Harry smiles. “Look at our life, Lou.”

“I know,” Louis returns a smile. “It’s fucking amazing.”

It was Harry’s turn to scold Louis. “Watch your tongue.” He walks toward Louis so that there is only about an inch between them. “Before I make you put it to good use.” He walks away without a glance back at Lou, who just stands there, poor thing, with red cheeks and tented pajama bottoms. It reminds him of another time when they were much younger, although Louis can’t remember for the life of him where or even how old they were. He just knows he’s married to a clumsy tease.

x

Louis rims Harry that same morning, which was a little out of his comfort zone since it was something he’d only done one other time. It’s funny because throughout the years, they’ve donce just about everything there is to do sexually. They’ve done it in a car (it was Anne’s at the time, but she let Harry have it eventually), in public places, on just about every somewhat flat surface in their house, and they’ve even tried a plethora of toys.

With each new sexual experience, though, they always made sure to fill it with love, not that it was ever a hard thing to do. It was no mystery that Louis and Harry had their hearts filled with love for each other. THat is one thing that never changed as they got older; their bodies may have changed a little, they may have a few more grey hairs (which Harry says makes Louis that much sexier) and wrinkles, but their feelings for one another are still the same, maybe even more so as the years have gone on.

x

That night, after Harry puts the kids to sleep, he walks into his and Louis’ room to find Lou on their bed, legs spread wide open and his hands moving fast in and out of himself.

“Harry, the door.”

He gulps and brings a shaky hand to the knob to shut and lock it.

“Louis…” He walks to the bed and crawls to Louis, gently pushing his hand away to finish what Louis started. When Harry thinks Louis is ready, he strokes his face with his clean hand. “Baby...ride me.”

They kiss deeply, but the kiss is cut short when Harry sits up to lean back against the mahogany headboard. He pats his lap as a silent welcome. Louis smiles and nods, climbing onto Harry’s lap.

“No,” Harry says, noticing he sounded harsh when Louis jumps and his smile fades. That wasn’t his intent. “I’m sorry. I just meant...let’s try it the other way. Like…” He helps Lou adjust himself so that his back is against Harry’ front. “This.”

Louis looks over his shoulder at Harry. They kiss again, but cut it short this time because of the awkward angle. “Hold my hand,” Louis pants.

Harry takes Louis’ left hand into his left hand. Their wedding bands clink once they touch and they lie on top of one another. Their hands remain intertwined while Louis bounces on Harry’s lap, and almost as soon as they’re finished, they readjust and Harry falls asleep on Louis’ chest.

Louis stays up for hours that night trying to figure out what he did that made him so lucky.

**Seventy-first year**

This year is by far the worst year of Louis’ life. Harry forgot about him. Again. It isn’t like all those times before when Harry forgot him and left him behind. It isn’t their first day of school when Harry left Louis on the playground by himself because he had Angela to play with. It isn’t like their tenth birthday party when Harry doesn’t notice until that night that Louis wasn’t there to help him blow out the candles. It isn’t like that one time when they were thirteen and Harry decided it was cooler to hang out with his friends from school than to spend time with his best friend that he’d known since birth. This is much worse.

Harry has completely forgotten who Louis is. He can’t be sure if he wants to throw up or punch something. He can’t be sure if he can even live, knowing that Harry doesn’t anymore.

x

“Who are you?”

Three words that went straight to Louis’ heart, in the worst way possible.

He left the nursing home six minutes later.

x

**Eightieth year**

He’s dying. He can feel it, he can tell. He knows it. He’s dying.

A person’s heart can only take but so much ache. It’s been too long since he last held Harry. It’s been even longer since he could hold a conversation, a simple conversation, with the love of his life, his best friend. It’s been too long since he could properly interact with his children; they resemble their father too much. It hurts. It’s been too long.

He reserved a spot next to Harry so that they’ll never be too far apart.

It’s been too long.

**Eighty-second year**

He’s dying. He’s closer now than he’s ever been. He thinks this is really it. He’s ready. He’s had his favorite meal, he’s hugged and kissed his children- who have grown to be very successful people- and told them how much he loves them, how much their father loved them even though he forgot. He’s had flowers sent to his mother’s grave, gifts sent to his sisters as well as a goodbye hug (although they didn’t know there was a goodbye to be shared), and he’s made sure everything else is square.

He now sits on their porch, holding that damn ring that his husband used to always wear, the one Louis never knew the meaning behind, along with both of their wedding bands. He rocks himself on the rocking chair, back and forth, closes his eyes, and falls asleep under the spring sun on the porch of their family home in New York City.

x

He dies that afternoon.

xxx

The weather is perfect: clear blue skies, and a warm breeze. He walks. Louis walks. He walks until he notices a bridge. McKinney’s Bridge, the one from his childhood. He walks over and onto the bridge with caution so he doesn’t startle the familiar figure who is dangling his feet back and forth. He sits.

The man turns to Louis and beams. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Louis turns away from the tranquil view in front of him to look at him. “You forgot.”

“I know,” the man says quickly, regret filling his voice. “I won’t forget again, though.” Louis smiles at that.

“I missed you, Harry. So much.” Harry doesn’t answer. He just kisses Louis softly on the lips and gets off of the railing, putting his hand out for Louis to use so he can get down, too.

Harry is strong; he looks familiar to Louis as well. He doesn’t know exactly what he was expecting, but Harry has the same hair and face and, well, everything that he had when they were younger. The year was 2026- the year they turned 32. The year they were happiest together. Louis looked good too, Harry thinks. He looked the same from that year, too. Like he’s 32 again.

“Are you coming?” Harry asks over his shoulder as he begins walking.

“Y-yeah! Of course. Where exactly are we going, Mr. Styles?” He catches up to Harry and takes hold of his hand. He plans on never letting him go.

“Well, Mr. Styles, I was th-”

“Oh! I almost forgot something!”

Harry looks confused until Louis takes something out of his pocket. It’s their wedding bands along with Harry’s favorite ring (the ring he found one day and decided to keep).

“Put them on,” Louis says, sliding his own onto his finger. Harry does as he’s asked and places his rings on, holding his hands in front of him to get a better look at them on his hand. It’s been so long. “Now...what were you saying?”

x

They walk together, Louis and Harry, starting their happy, peaceful eternity together.

_Fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't understand the ending, Harry develops Alzheimer's disease toward the end of his life. Also, I’m 100% for Harry Tomlinson, but the story played itself out and they both ended up being Mr. Styles. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed. X


End file.
